1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air bag device. More particularly, this invention relates to an air bag device being equipped in a vehicle instrument panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A cover of an air bag device is generally fixed to an opening for an instrument panel, and has a hinge or a break-away portion as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,221 and Japanese Utility Model JIKKAISHO 63-111353.
However, by use of the hinge or breakaway portion, the number of composite parts increases, and it requires much time and labor to install these parts to the cover.